mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ponyville
Ponyville is the town situated in Equestria. It is a major centre of Equestria where all three kinds of ponies live in happiness and friendliness. History It was founded by earth ponies hundreds of years ago, however now, all three races of Ponies live here. The denizens are mostly mares however there are plenty of stallions and also foals. There seems to have been development from the first season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic to the second season. A noticable difference is that now the town is thriving, with more ponies settling in the new opening (indicated by more houses than the previous season). It also has gained some development with the construction of train tracks, a steam train. Geography and Utilities The power in the city is probably produced by the hydroelectric dam, on the river that cuts the middle of the town. It is sourced by a waterfall which in turn powers the dam, producing electricity. The river cuts through the Town Square. Ponyville is surrounded by a couple of mountains. The surrounding areas of Ponyville also include forests and greenery. It hosts a multitude of flora and fauna. Public Amenities Ponyville Library Another amenity that is in Ponyville is the public library. It is where Twilight Sparkles lives in. It is a massive tree with several floors and openings. The ground floor is primarily used for reading, and houses lots of books. The upper floors are where Twilight Sparkles and Spike lives in. The library provides useful information in books and contains a variety of topics such as Ghosts and Goblins. On the outside, there is a red sign with a picture of a book, a beehive and several balconies. Ponyville Retirement Village The place where old ponies lives is the Ponyville Retirement Village. Little is known however about the Retirement Village as it is only mentioned in Luna Eclipsed and seen briefly in May the Best Pet Win!. Schoolhouse The schoolhouse is first shown in Call of the Cutie. It is where young ponies go to school. Cheerilee is the teacher of the schoolhouse. The building itself is red, a bell, a flagpole with a triangular red flag on top and also a sign on the front with an open book. Train Depot It has been spotted in the second season opener. The trains that service this depot are more developed steam engines than the horse drawn trains previously seen. Town Square A public amenity is the meeting-place at the town square. It features a fountain and is where ponies meet. In the middle is a red pavillion. It is the stage and location to where the Mayor gives speeches. There are lots of poles with different banners and also there are tents. The Town Square is bounded by the river, where two bridges cross. Shops and Other Amenities Carousel Boutique The Carousel Boutique is a store managed by Rarity. The store sells clothes and gowns to ponies from Canterlot. It is also where she lives. This store is also where Rarity designs her clothes - like the time she had to design the personalised clothing for the Grand Galloping Gala for the ponies of Canterlot. The ground floor is where Rarity designs clothing while the upper floor is where Rarity's bedroom is. The clothes that were made here are usually shown in Rarity's fashion shows. Mr Breezy's Fan Shop It is simply a shop that sells fans. Ponyville's Bookshop On the front of the bookshop is a sign with a book on it. It is where the books are sold in Ponyville. Ponyville's Bowling Alley This is where the Cutie Mark Crusaders try out bowling, in hopes of obtaining a Cutie Mark involved in Bowling. It is a typical bowling alley with pins, balls and lanes. Ponyville's Cafe The cafe is where usually ponies hang out for some food and drink. A thing on the menu is a daffodil and daisy sandwich. The cafe features both indoor and outdoor seating with mushroom shaped tables, with the chairs being bales of hay. The waiter dresses formally. Ponyville's Costume Shop The costume shop as the name suggests sells costumes. It features during The Ticket Master where it has a shopfront window. There are a wide variety of costumes in the shop including a clown costume and a hula costume. Ponyville's Day Spa The Day Spa has no official name - however it is run by two spa ponies - Aloe and Lotus. All the ponies have individual tubs with a large spa for most likely special occasions and other uses. The day spa provides herbal additions to baths and is a common place for beauty treatment. Ponyville's Hardware Store This is where general hardware supplies are sold. The Cutie Mark Crusaders visited here for supplies. Ponyville's Joke Shop The exterior of the shop resembles a jester's hat. It is where ponies prepare pranks or even buy them. The shop can be seen shots of Ponyville. In the front of the store is a sign showing a pony with an arrow through his/her's head. They sell disappearing ink, sneezing powder, paints, washable ink among other things. Ponyville's Soap Store As the name suggests, the store sells Soap. It is situated near Twilight's house. Ponyville's Quills and Sofas Shop The Quills and Sofas's storekeeper is a pony with a Quill and Sofa cutie mark. As the name suggests, the store sells quills and sofas. This was shown in the episode Owl's Well That Ends Well where Spike visits the stores for some quills. Sugarcube Corner Sugarcobe Corner as the name suggests sells sweet goods, especially confectionary and baked goods. The shop itself resembles a gingerbread house, perhaps akin to the one in fairytales. The roof seems to be made from cookies covered in icing while the top portion is made of a cupcake with three candles alight on top. A sign of a pink cupcake is on top of the entrance. Category:Places Category:Article stubs Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Needs Infobox